Sleepover at Ouran High
by 0n0es
Summary: *Important message to all my readers in first chapter* What would happen if the Host club members decided to have a sleepover in the school? Twincest? Yaoi? Most definately. KyouyaxTamaki, Twincest, HunnyxMori. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Boredom

**Important information for ALL of my readers.**

**New stories coming up**

**IMarriedAVampire- new chapters**

**InuYasha story coming soon**

**Bleach Yaoi story coming soon (:**

**And of course this story (which will have 4-5 chapters) will be updated ASAP.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

It was mid-afternoon in Music Room 3. Business was slow, and everyone was so bored that they took to watching Tamaki draw circles on the floor. Haruhi enters the room, happier than most in the room.

"Hey guys."

They all turned to look, and went back to watching Tamaki.

"…ok."

She sat down next to Tamaki. A few minutes later, an outburst was heard.

"Oh my gosh! What is there to do around here?!" Hikaru shouted, making everyone jump a little.

"I agree with you, twin." Kaoru said leaning on Hikaru's shoulder. They both slumped into the couch and sighed.

"Have you guys been like this all day?" Haruhi asked

"Yes…there is nothing to do. The worst part is that we have to go home and deal with the exact same thing." Tamaki groaned.

"The only difference is that we'll be alone." Kaoru added.

"We won't be alone twin." Hikaru commented.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "Oh…yeah, sorry about that." Hikaru shrugged.

"Why don't you guys have a sleepover?" Haruhi suggested.

It went quiet. Tamaki then slowly rose up from the floor and had a look of inspiration on his face. Everybody looked up to him, knowing that an all-master plan was concocting in his mind.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki ordered

"Yes milord?" They asked, hopeful.

"Can you plan a party/sleepover within an hour?" He asked.

"Most certainly! We'll even ask Haruhi to help come up with some ideas." They responded, with an evil smile towards Haruhi.

"I'll set up the money arrangements." Kyouya said, cell phone already in hand.

"And we'll set up the snacks!" Hunny exclaimed with Mori nodding beside him.

"Then it is settled! Ouran Host Club will be having a sleepover night in the school." Tamaki declared.

Suddenly, Haruhi wished she had just stayed quiet.

**Reviews? They help me make the story better and help me write faster. (:**


	2. The Contest

**Hello! Sorry that first chapter was so short, it took me forever just to have the site accept it .**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

It was getting dark quickly. Haruhi wished to leave so desperately. The other hosts would not leave her alone. They kept asking questions like:

"What do poor people do at sleepovers?"

"Do we have to sleep on the floor?"

&

"What do poor people eat at sleepovers?"

She was about to go off, when she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, what if we split up into rooms?"

Everyone became quiet.

"Well, since we don't want to sleep on the floor, maybe we could set up in different rooms."

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a sleepover?" Kyouya questioned her.

"We could all hang out until people start getting tired. Then we could break off into groups and go to sleep. That way everyone can have more room."

Everyone started nodding in agreement.

"Ok, but how do you suppose we break up into groups?" Tamaki asked, anxious for her reply.

"Um…maybe we could play a game?" Haruhi suggested.

Everybody smiled and in unison asked:

"Which game?"

"Um…I dunno." Haruhi sighed. "Any suggestions?"

"Red Rover!" Hikaru and Kaoru recommended.

"What about musical chairs?" Hunny asked.

"Ooh! How about Simon Says?" Tamaki suggested.

"Dodgeball?" Kyouya half-heartedly recommended.

"Um…Dodgeball sounds the most fair." Haruhi said. "The last person standing gets to decide the groups."

Everybody got their game faces on.

The two teams were:

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru- The Bears

Hunny, Mori, Kyouya- The Bunnys

Haruhi volunteered to sit out, it was better than being humiliated by getting pegged in the face by Hunny-sempai.

There were three balls in the middle. Haruhi put them into a line, which was marked on the floor by a piece of chalk.

"Ok, if you throw the ball and hit someone they are out, but if that ball is caught before it hits the ground, the person who throws it is out, and the other team gets to bring back another teammate. Do not step over the line or you will be disqualified. Everybody understand?"

They all nodded.

"Ok then, go!"

They all ran towards the center of the room. Tamaki, Kyouya, and Hunny got a ball. Tamaki threw his at Hunny, Hunny blocked it with his own and pegged Hikaru.

"Sorry, Hikaru, you're out." Haruhi said.

Hikaru scowled and sat on the sidelines.

Kaoru caught Tamaki's runaway ball and aimed at Hunny, and it was sure to hit him, but Mori blocked it so that it would hit him instead. Hunny looked up at him, blushing.

"T-thank you."

Mori smiled.

"Mori, you're out."

Mori sat next to Hikaru on the floor.

"Ha! Now we're ev-!" Tamaki exclaimed while being hit in the head by a ball thrown by Kyouya.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Kyouya teased.

Tamaki glared at Kyouya and sat on the floor next to the others.

It was now down to three.

Kyouya and Hunny vs. Kaoru.

Kaoru got very nervous, even though two of the three balls were on his side. Hunny had the other ball, he aimed, and missed. Kaoru now had all three balls. He grabbed two and aimed wildly into the air. Kyouya ducked one and got hit on the leg by the other.

"Kyouya, you're out."

He went to sit on the floor.

"I hit someone…I actually did it!" Kaoru exclaimed in excitement. Hikaru cheered him on.

"I knew you could do it twin!"

Kaoru then dodged a ball that whizzed just inches from his face, but then got hit in the stomach by the other.

"Kaoru is eliminated, Hunny wins."

Hunny was overjoyed. Everyone else felt horrible. Not because they were beat by someone half their size, but because they had been somewhat injured during the game.

"Ok Hunny, since you won, you get to pick the groups. It's two people to a group and one person will be alone."

Hunny thought for a long time.

"Ok, I choose Tama-chan and Kyo-chan to be together."

They both looked at each other and Tamaki scowled at Kyouya. Obviously still a little sore about loosing.

"And, Hika-chan and Kao-chan will be another group."

"As usual." Hikaru smiled and hugged his brother.

"And Takashi and I will be the last group, which means Haruhi, you get your own room. Which is most appropriate since you are a girl."

"Thank you Hunny" Haruhi said.

"Ok, then it is settled. I believe I speak for everyone when I say that this would be the perfect time to go to our rooms." Tamaki stated.

Everyone groaned in agreement.

"Well, then. Goodnight everybody, be sure to get some sleep." Haruhi said.

But on this night, Haruhi was the only one who would getting any sleep.

**Reviews?**


	3. Kyouya & Tamaki

**Our first pairing is Tamaki and Kyouya! By the way, if you're wondering which couple is next, I'm basically going in the order that Hunny announced them in. (:**

**Sleepover At Ouran High**

Tamaki opened the door.

"Great, we have to sleep in a queen-size bed." Tamaki scowled.

"You should be grateful that you even have a place to sleep" Kyouya scolded him.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that it is small for two people." Tamaki complained.

"Actually, a queen size bed is made for two people." Kyouya rebuked.

Tamaki grumbled something incoherent and plopped down on the bed.

Kyouya sighed at the blonde and sat down next to him.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, why don't we try something?" Kyouya suggested.

Tamaki's head perked up, "Like what?"

"Um...maybe we could play a card game?" Kyouya suggested

Tamaki immediately slunk back down.

"Ok then, maybe we could ask each other questions where the other person has to answer truthfully." Kyouya said, out of ideas.

Tamaki beamed, "That sounds like fun!"

Kyouya jumped back a bit, "Ok, why don't you start us off."

Tamaki thought long and hard about it. "Who was your first girlfriend?"

Kyouya chuckled, "I've never had a girlfriend."

Tamaki's jaw dropped, "What about a crush?"

Kyouya shook his head, "It's my turn to ask a question."

Tamaki blushed and nodded for him to continue.

Kyouya thought for a moment, "Who do you currently have a crush on?"

Tamaki blushed, again, "That's none of your business."

"But you have to answer truthfully." Kyouya reminded him.

"I am answering truthfully, it is none of your business!" Tamaki half-shouted.

"Really? Why do I get the feeling that it is completely my business?" Kyouya slyly asked, slowly getting closer to Tamaki as he was talking.

"Uh-umm…I dunno." Tamaki answered, blushing profusely. Kyouya thought he was so cute when he blushed.

"I think that you do." Kyouya said, while his hand grazed up Tamaki's thigh.

Tamaki shuddered, revealing his neck. Kyouya attacked the opportunity and began kissing Tamaki's neck. Tamaki cried out but did nothing to stop him. Kyouya moved up to Tamaki's ear.

"Will you still not tell?" he asked.

"N-never." Tamaki gasped.

Kyouya smirked and continued his assault on Tamaki's neck. Kyouya's hands found the buttons to Tamaki's shirt and began undoing them. Tamaki trembled under his touch, and mimicked Kyouya's gestures onto him by also unbuttoning Kyouya's shirt.

Kyouya began touching the soft skin underneath Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki shuddered and gave completely into his desires. Tamaki pulled off Kyouya's shirt and started unbuttoning Kyouya's pants.

Kyouya smirked at this, but followed suit when Tamaki finished pulling off his pants. Kyouya laid Tamaki down on the bed and hovered over him, taking in the sight. Tamaki's flushed face, his lips that only opened ever so slightly to whisper Kyouya's name. Kyouya pulled off Tamaki's and his boxers. He put his fingers in front of Tamaki's mouth.

"Suck" Kyouya ordered

Embarrassed, but willing, Tamaki sucked Kyouya's fingers. Kyouya trembled, and began kissing Tamaki's body all over. After a few minutes Kyouya removed his fingers from Tamaki's mouth and brought them down to Tamaki's other mouth.

"Are you ready?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki nervously nodded his head. Kyouya came up and kissed him on the lips before he put his fingers inside Tamaki.

Kyouya began scissoring inside Tamaki, making Tamaki squirm in pain, until he hit a nerve that acted like a livewire to the rest of his body. Tamaki moaned loudly.

"Kyouya, please, stop teasing me." Tamaki begged.

Kyouya blushed but quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his member. He pushed inside and Tamaki groaned. Kyouya then began to move in and out, quickening his pace with each thrust. Kyouya held onto Tamaki's hips as Tamaki dug his nail into Kyouya's back. Tamaki squeezed Kyouya, causing them both to cum. They both laid there for a few moments. Kyouya then got up to get a towel and some water. He handed Tamaki a glass as he cleaned up the bed. He finally sat done and pulled Tamaki in close. Tamaki blushed slightly and set their empty glasses on the side table.

"Now will you tell me?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki laughed, "Why should I state the obvious?"

Kyouya smiled and kissed Tamaki passionately. Then they both happily fell asleep.

**Reviews?**


	4. Twins

_Consider this a post-Christmas present. (: _

**Sleepover at Ouran High**

The twins watched as everyone went for their assigned rooms. Hikaru looked at Kaoru. Kaoru looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked

"I lost…to Hunny-senpai." Kaoru hung his head in shame.

Hikaru chuckled, "Well, we can't win at everything now can we?"

"I guess."

"Besides this is Hunny-senpai we're talking about; his appearance is deceiving."

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah, you got me there."

"Now there's something I like to see, you are a lot cuter when you smile." Hikaru commented

Kaoru eyed him devilishly, "You ain't so bad lookin' yourself."

Hikaru, picking up on Kaoru's mood, wrapped his arms around his twin's waist.

"Come on, let's head to our room." Hikaru winked.

"I thought you'd never mention it." Kaoru replied, opening the door.

Hikaru closed the door as Kaoru slinked over to the bed. Hikaru hastily took of Kaoru's shirt as Kaoru tore his off. Hikaru caught Kaoru's lips and the battle for dominance had begun. Kaoru held it up for a few minutes, but Hikaru quit playing around and pushed Kaoru down onto the bed. Hikaru trailed kisses down his twin's stomach to his pants. He ripped them off, along with the boxers, and licked his lips at the quivering member before him. Kaoru gasped as Hikaru teased him. His head shot back when he felt his lips close on the tip of his penis. His moans could not be suppressed any longer. Kaoru could feel that he was close.

"Hika-Hikaru, I can't hold on mu-much longer." Kaoru panted.

Hikaru smirked and took his mouth off of his twin just before he was to finish. He flipped Kaoru onto his knees and shook off his pants. He spit onto his hand and rubbed it all over his organ. He then positioned himself at Kaoru's entrance.  
"Are you ready?" Hikaru asked

"Would you just shut up and do it!" Kaoru snapped, already over the edge.

Hikaru chuckled and slammed into his brother. Kaoru groaned in pain and pleasure. Hikaru moved slowly, as to prolong the teasing for a few more minutes.  
"Hikaru please, no more games." Kaoru begged his twin.

Hikaru immediately obliged his brother and began slamming into him again. Hikaru could feel Kaoru orgasm, which made him tighten on Hikaru's member, which made Hikaru cum. Hikaru kneeled there for a few moments, then slid off his brother and collapsed next to him.

"So…you still upset about losing? " Hikaru asked.

"No…I actually completely forgot about it." Kaoru confessed.

"Then my mission is complete." Hikaru smirked

Hikaru pulled Kaoru into his arms.

"Hey, I love you."

"I know; I love you too." Kaoru smiled

Hikaru kissed him and fell asleep with Kaoru in his arms.

_Sorry it took so long, but better late than never right? Reviews?_


	5. Hunny & Takeshi

_Ok, let's get this over with, I'm sorry for taking so long…Very busy…etc. Ok now to the story! _

_Also, I apologize to rabid Hunny/Mori fans, this is my first time writing for this couple so I hope you enjoy anyway._

"Takeshi! Come over on this side!" Hunny smiled as he patted the side of the bed. Takeshi was just coming out of the shower, drying his hair. He put on some pants, threw the towel onto the pile of clothes on the floor and willing obeyed Hunny's commands. Takeshi laid down and pulled Hunny into himself, Hunny curled into Takeshi happily.

"Do you feel better since you took a shower, Takeshi?" Hunny asked sincerely.

Mori nodded his head. Hunny smiled, "That's good." Hunny looked up at his lover and saw him blush. He gasped, he had never seen him blush before, he didn't even think it was possible. He thought it was cute. He raised a hand to touch Takeshi's cheek, Takeshi shuddered at the contact, but welcomed it. Takeshi took Hunny's hand into his own, pushing Hunny's hand more onto his cheek. Takeshi then leaned over and took Hunny's lips into his own. Hunny gave in happily, giving as much passion as Takeshi was. Takeshi then rolled over on top of Hunny and put his hands onto Hunny's face. Hunny's hands found their way to Takeshi's upper back, caressing his fingers up and down as Takeshi attacked his neck. Hunny then started to roll up Takeshi's shirt, until Takeshi sat up and threw the shirt away. Takeshi was slowly working on getting Hunny's clothes off, but he was more concerned on making the short man cry out in ecstasy. He unbuttoned Hunny's shirt, kissing the newly exposed flesh as he went along. Hunny whimpered, wanting Takeshi to take him already, but he knew Takeshi would only torture him longer if he complained. Takeshi then got to Hunny's pants, seeing the giant bulge begging for release. He smirked and unzipped Hunny's pants as Hunny threw his shirt to where Takeshi's was. Takeshi swiftly ripped Hunny's pants off, leaving Hunny in only his boxers. Takeshi paused for a moment to take in the sight of Hunny, pleading him to make love to him. Him, no one else. Hunny wanted **him. **That made Takeshi so euphoric that he gave into Hunny's desire and pulled off Hunny's boxers. Takeshi looked at Hunny's member, hard and begging to be touched. Takeshi slowly wrapped his lips around Hunny and started a steady pace, going up and down on his member, while his hand was gently cradling Hunny's balls.

"Oh my gosh! Takeshi!" Hunny breathlessly cried out.

Takeshi stopped his ministrations and took off his pants and boxers, positioning himself at Hunny's entrance. Takeshi then lifted Hunny's hips and pushed into him. Hunny cried out Takeshi's name. When they were both comfortable, Takeshi then began to pull out again. He got into a steady pace, his mouth searched for Hunny's. When he found it, he moaned into Hunny's mouth. Takeshi quickened his pace and orgasmed when Hunny finally cried out in pure ecstasy and squeezed Takeshi, orgasming himself. They stayed together for a few minutes more.

"I guess…you need to take another shower." Hunny panted.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
